Like A Cat
by minslatte
Summary: Baekhyun jika sudah memiliki keinginan pada Chanyeol, maka hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah merajuk. Kedua merajuk dengan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tidak akan pernah kuasa menolaknya. BoysLove/Yaoi/ChanBaek/Fluff/RnR?


Baekhyun jika sudah memiliki keinginan pada Chanyeol, maka hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah merajuk. Kedua merajuk dengan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tidak akan pernah kuasa menolaknya.

Hal lain, Baekhyun memang suka menggesekkan hidungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol jika ia sedang dalam mode manja. Tentu saja Chanyeol menyukainya.

.

.

.

 **Like a Cat**

Cast : **Beloved Mama Papa3**

Genre : **Fluff** gayakin :v

Rating : **T**

Disc : **1 Cogan dan 1 Cocans(?) pengennya jadi milik author /no/. I just own plot and story**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol~ Chanyeollie~ Yeollie~ Yeol~ Channie~"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya. Kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Dia tahu siapa orang yang mengganggu tidur-hari-tanpa-jadwal-padatnya dengan suara cemprengnya. Dan suara cempreng itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum Chanyeol menyahutinya.

"Channie~ Channie~ Ayo bangun~~"

Suara itu berucap dengan nada manja di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi telingannya dengan bantal. Berharap ia tidak lagi mendengar suara cempreng bernada manja itu lagi.

"Yeollie benar-benar mengabaikanku?"

Suara itu berucap dengan nada kecewa. Chanyeol mendesahkan nafasnya berlebihan kemudian membuka selimutnya dan menatap obyek penganggunya dengan mata sayu.

"Ada apa, Baek? Kau tau hari ini kita _free_ dan aku ingin banyak-banyak tidur," ucap Chanyeol masih dengan berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Obyek pengganggu paginya – Byun Baekhyun – mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menyusul Chanyeol di balik selimutnya.

"Channie~" panggil Baekhyun sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Yeollie~ tadi aku ingin minum susu strawberry, dan ternyata di kulkas sudah habis," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada merajuk – masih dengan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Dan tadi aku melihat bungkus es krim di tempat sampah dapur. Es krim strawberry, Yeollie," Baekhyun beegumam lagi. Kali ini wajahnya terangkat dan menatap kekasih besarnya. Ekspresinya dibuatnya murung dengan bibir yang sedikit maju ke depan. Ukh, Chanyeol jadi ingin mencium Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian kembali menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, aku ingin susu strawberry dan es krim strawberry," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu jika Baekhyun sudah mulai menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada Chanyeol maka Baekhyun harus segera dituruti sebelum Baekhyun mendiamkannya seharian. Tapi sungguh, hari ini Chanyeol hanya ingin di kamar dengan bantal dan boneka rillakumanya.

"Nanti siang saja ya?" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku masih ingin tidur, Baek. Lagipula ini masih pagi,"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol dan bangkit dari ranjang kekasih raksasanya. Telinganya memerah kesal. Oh, sepertinya kau harus berhati–hati, Park.

"Kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol! Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku membelinya. Ah sudahlah, aku pergi sendiri saja!" Baekhyun berucap kesal dengan nada tinggi. Sontak saja Chanyeol bangun dari ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"A–apa? Astaga, Baekkie," desah Chanyeol frustasi. Laki–laki jangkung itu kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan langkah besar–besar dan telinga yang memerah. Chanyeol mencekal tangan Baekhyun dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu, Baek. Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu. Oke?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara halus. Membuat Baekhyun mematri senyuman manis di bibirnya. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan mengacak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya 5 menit kemudian dengan hoodie tebal berwarna merah marun. Baekhyun mematri senyumanya kembali yang dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ayo pergi," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menunggunya di depan pintu keluar dorm. "Suho hyung, aku pergi dengan Baekhyun sebentar!" Chanyeol berteriak yang dibalas teriakan 'Ya' dari sang leader.

"Kau tidak memakai jaket atau mantel, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka keluar dari dorm EXO. "Angin musim gugur sudah berhembus dan hawanya dingin,"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa harus? Aku memiliki Chanyeol yang bisa kupeluk kapan saja aku mau," jawab Baekhyun ceria. Chanyeol berdecak gemas menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menjadi bulan sabit.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin hanya membeli ini saja Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika Baekhyun hanya mengambil 3 botol besar susu strawberry dan 5 bungkus es krim strawberry. Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku lupa membawa dompetku. Hehe," Baekhyun nyengir. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya menghadapi kekasih cantiknya yang menggemaskan. "Jadi, jika aku mengambil banyak, aku takut uang Channie tidak cukup," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan polosnya. Membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri dan akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan sayang di bibir Baekhyun. Dan hal itu berakibat buruk bagi Baekhyun. Perutnya terasa geli dengan kupu–kupu imajiner yang berterbangan dan wajahnya terasa panas. Oh, Baekhyun merona.

"Ambil sesukamu, Baekie. Uangku cukup kok," Chanyeol berkata lembut membuat Baekhyun yang merona meloncat girang dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Mendaratkan kecupan manis di kedua pipi dan bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sayang Channie~"

.

.

.end.

.

.

.

[Epilog]

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memekik ketika melihat kekasih mungilnya tengah ada di dapur saat tengah malam. Bukan masalah itu sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang ada di tangannya yang jadi masalah. Dan niat Chanyeol yang akan mengambil air minum hilang sudah.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol!" sapa Kyungsoo riang. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya memandang dua uke manis itu. Baekhyun menyikut pelan pinggang Kyungsoo karna menyapa Chanyeol tanpa tahu situasinya. "Apa Baek? Chanyeol-ah, kau mau es krim?"

Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Mereka – Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo – sedang makan es krim di tengah malam, di malam musim gugur! Padahal tadi siang Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan 3 bungkus es krim dan 2 gelas susu strawberry dingin.

"Byun Baekhyun lihat aku," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka bingung.

"A–aku.. Maafkan Baekie, Channie," Baekhyun berucap lirih. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Kyung," Kyungsoo menatap ChanBaek bergantian kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak dari dapur.

"Hei, Baek," Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyesal. Bahkan sekarang matanya berkaca–kaca. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku lebih dewasa darimu padahal kau lebih tua dariku," Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini sudah besar, Baek. Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku – yah, walaupun hanya beberapa bulan. Tapi, kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk diberitahu? Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Makanya aku mewanti–wantimu untuk tidak makan es krim terlalu banyak," Baekhyun menunduk kembali. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun kembali dan mencium kedua mata cantik Baekhyun yang berkaca–kaca. "Cuci tanganmu dan kembali tidur. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Biar aku yang membereskan," Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol benar–benar terjaga semalaman untuk memastikan Baekhyun tidak sakit setelah makan banyak es krim. Dan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 05.30 Chanyeol akhirnya tertidur di samping Baekhyun setelah memastikan suhu tubuh Baekhyun stabil.

Setelah dua jam Chanyeol tertidur, mata besarnya terbuka ketika merasa pergerakan Baekhyun membuatnya terbangun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun. Wajah Baekhyun pucat.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun dengansuara parau. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun. Hangat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa terasa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dan mengangguk. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Sakit, Yeol. Sakit sekali kepalaku. Dingin," Baekhyun berbisik serak. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "Maaf, Yeol,"

"Berhenti meminta maaf. Sekarang kau harus minum obat. Biar aku ambilkan," Chanyeol baru akan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun ketika tangan mungil itu menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau obat. Aku mau Yeollie," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Tangannya kembali memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Sesekali menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Pelukan Chanyeol adalah obat untukku,"

.

.

.END.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Pengen cuap-cuap dikit ah~ ini fict kedua yg aku post ke ffn. Sebenernya udah banyak nulis buat CB, tapi tau kenapa gapede aja publishnya :3 Dan lagi, sebenernya gatau mau ngasih judul ini fict apa. Cuma inget kalo kucing pas pengen apa atau lagi manja suka ndusel-ndusel(?) ke yang punya /iya gak sih/. Yaudah kasih judul itu :v udah sekian cuap-cuapnya.

Makasih udah baca /love sign/

Review oke :")


End file.
